realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Kilvo Greyclaw
Male human Gestalt Hexblade/Sorcerer 13th Chaotic Neutral Str 18(+4) Dex 10(+-) Con 16(+3) Int 12(+1) Wis 10(+-) Cha 25(+7) Level raises in Str, and x2 Cha HP 138 Armor Class 18 (+4 Armor, +2 Deflection), Flat-footed 16, Touch 12 Saves F/R/W: +11/+7/+11 (+7 to saves against spells and spell-like abilities) Skills (ranks): 64 skill points, Listen and Spot include Alertness bonus from familiar being within arm's reach Bluff +15(8), Concentration +13(10), Diplomacy +14(5), Jump +11(5), Listen +5(0), Spellcraft +11(10), Spot +6(4), Tumble +8(6), Use Magic Device +10(3) Feats: 5 regular, 1 human bonus, 2 hexblade bonus Arcane Strike, Cleave, Combat Casting, Enlarge Spell, Improved Toughness, Power Attack, Spell Penetration, Weapon Focus (Greatsword) Class features: Animal Companion, Arcane Resistance, Aura of Unluck 1/day, Familiar, Greater Hexblade's curse (DC 23) 4/day, Mettle Single Attack: Greatsword +19 melee (2d6+7, 19-20/x2) Melee touch +17 melee (by spell) Ranged touch +13 ranged (by spell) Full attack: Greatsword +19/+14/+9 melee (2d6+7, 19-20/x2) Hexblade spells 3/3/3 per day, DC 17+level Spells known: 1st (4): Entropic Shield, Phantom Threat, Protection from Evil, Undetectable Alignment 2nd (4): Invisibility, False Life, Mirror Image, Summon Swarm 3rd (3): Hound of Doom, Poison, Protection from Energy Sorcerer spells 6/8/8/8/7/7/5 per day, DC 17+level Spells known: Cantrips (9): Detect Magic, Detect Poison, Light, Prestidigitation, Touch of Fatigue 1st (5): Enlarge Person, Magic Missile, Ray of Enfeeblement, Shield, Truestrike 2nd (5): Augment Familiar, Blindness/Deafness, Cat's Grace, See Invisibility, Spider Climb 3rd (4): Dispel Magic, Fly, Haste, Hold Person 4th (4): Bestow Curse, Dimension Door, Fireshield, Stoneskin 5th (3): Break Enchantment, Telekinesis, Waves of Fatigue 6th (2): Disintegrate, Greater Heroism EQUIPMENT Amulet of Health +4 Belt of Natural Armor +2 (Different body slot) Bracers of Armor +4 Cloak of Charisma +6 Costly spell components: 6x diamond dust for Stoneskin, Gauntlets of Ogre Power 10 Potions of Cure Light Wounds 4 Potions of Cure Moderate Wounds 4 potions of Lesser Restoration Ring of Counterspells (Disintegration stored) Ring of Protection +2 2 Silversheens +1 Spellstoring Greatsword (Hold Person stored) Vest of Resistance +3 (different body slot) Leftover cash: 1000gp Familiar and Animal Companion Tron the Bat: CR--; Diminutive Magical Beast; HD 13dS; HP 69; Init +2; Spd 5ft, Fly 40ft(perfect); AC 21, Touch 16, Flat-footed 19; Base Atk +13; Grp -4; Atk +15 melee touch (spell); Full Atk --; Space/Reach 1ft/0ft; SA Deliver Touch Spells; SQ Alertness, Blindsense 20ft, Empathic Link, Improved Evasion, Low-light Vision, Share Spells, Speak with Bats, Speak with Master; AL N; SV Fort +4, Ref +6, Will +10; Str 1, Dex 14, Con 10, Int 10, Wis 14, Cha 4 Skills and Feats: Bluff +5, Concentration +10, Diplomacy +2, Hide +14, Jump +2, Listen +8, Move Silently +6, Spellcraft +10, Spot +10, Tumble +10; Alertness Smoke the Wolf: CR--; Medium Magical Beast; HD 6d8; HP 42; Init +3; Spd 50ft; AC AC 19, Touch 13, Flat-footed 16; Base Atk +4; Grapple +6; Atk Bite +7 melee (d6+2); Full Atk --; Space/Reach 5ft/5ft; SA Trip; SQ Devotion, Evasion, Link, Low-light Vision, Scent, Share Spells; AL N; SV Fort +7, Ref +8, Will +3; Str 15, Dex 17, Con 15, Int 2, Wis 12, Cha 6 Skills and Feats: Hide +3, Listen +3, Move Silently +4, Spot +3, Survival +5(+9 when tracking by scent) Category:Humans Category:Hexblades Category:Sorcerers